NINJAGO: NSFW ONE SHOTS
by halcon24
Summary: One Shots, de Ninjago escritos por ocio o práctica de escritura, todos son NSFW. Vienen de la Orden de los Jedi como un fic grupal.


_**LA PREGUNTA.**_

* * *

 **NOTA: Esto se basa en THE LEGO NINJAGO MOVIE, si la han visto saben que escena es, pero para los que no un breve resumen. Garmadon le cuenta a su hijo cómo conoció a su madre en el campo de batalla.**

 **En si escribe esto para hacer burla de algunas cosas y diversión entre el grupo (La Orden de los Jedi). Pero todo se volvio tan épico que hasta ellos crearon sus propias versiones del fic. Gracias chicos, gracias de verdad.**

 **Si eres sensible a este contenido, por favor no lo leas, te lo advierto.**

 _ **ESTE ES UN ONE SHOT, PARTE DE ESTE FIC SON IDEAS PARA OTRO FIC QUE VOY A ESCRIBIR.**_

* * *

Garmadon estaba contemplando las fotos familiares que colgaban en su antiguo y abandonado hogar. Los otros ninja amigos de Lloyd corrían por los alrededores y curioseando las antiguas pertenencias de los Garmdons. Lloyd supo que era el momento de preguntarle algo a su padre. Algo que siempre su madre le evitaba decir o resumía mucho la historia y omitía muchos detalles.

Esto llenaba de frustración al joven ninja verde, ya que él siempre tuvo curiosidad por saber sus origines, siempre que le pregunto a su tío Wu este le respondía de forma criptica o hacia lo mismo que su madre. Este era el momento, por descripciones de algunos soldados con los que peleó, soldados que le respondían al nombre de su padre. Él sabía que su padre no tenía pelos en la lengua y le contaría todo con mucho detalle y claridad.

Garmadon aún seguía perdido en su mundo, no escucho los pasos de su hijo acercándose. Hasta que escucho una débil e insegura voz. -¿Cómo la conociste a ella? A mi madre.- dijo una voz que apenas pudo ser oída, que provenía del ninja verde con una mirada insegura, pero que en el fondo necesitaba saber la verdad y lo pedía a gritos. Sus ojos verdes no podían ocultar esa necesidad y poderosa curiosidad de saber y conocer sus orígenes. Garmadon no se movió, siguió inamovible contemplando las fotos de una familia que nunca volvió a ser la misma. Lloyd pensó que solo estaba hablando con una estatua imponente hasta que le este le respondió.

-Era el campo de batalla, yo dirigía mi ejército de esqueletos para pelear contra los serpentins. Todo iba bien, la guerra estaba casi ganada, solo tenía que matar a los generales y todo terminaría, la isla seria mía- Respondió Garmadon con una voz sin emoción, una voz que llamo la atención de Lloyd y sus compañeros.

\- Luego ella apareció, era tan hermosa con su cabello pelirrojo ondeando en el viento, brillando como el fuego ardiente que se extendía por todas partes ese día. Maldita sea, su sonrisa era lo más hermoso que había visto en años y comenzamos a pelear- dijo Garmadon mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar y captaba la atención de los otros.

-Mientras más pasaba el tiempo en ese combate, nuestros corazones se unieron, pudimos sentir como en cada uno de nosotros una llama comenzaba a crecer y luego a extenderse por todo nuestro ser, me encantaba ver cómo se movían sus piernas mientras me pateaba, ver como su sonrisa y mirada resplandecían con cada golpe acertado. Me fascinaba ver cómo su pelo ondulaba con cada movimiento que ella hacia- Continuo Garmadon mientras la emoción aumentaba en su voz y todos se interesaban más en la historia contada por él.

-Luego de terminar el combate ambos estábamos cansados, pero enamorados. Muy enamorados, el campamento de Lady Iron estaba lejos así que le ofrecí quedarse en el mío y ella me respondió. Lo hare- dijo Garmadon mientras alzaba dos de sus cuatro brazos al aire.

\- Espera, ósea ¿Qué Lady Iron es la madre de Lloyd?- Pregunto Nya con curiosidad. –SHHHHhhh, para después las preguntas, quiero ver hasta donde esto llega- respondió Cole con una sucia emoción.

-Espera ¿A dónde qué?- Pregunto Lloyd para ser ignorado por todos.

-Al llegar a mi campamento procedimos a descansar, pero algo en el fondo de nuestros corazones deseaba algo más, no queríamos detenernos…algo se había encendido en nosotros y no se apaciguaría hasta que lo satisficiéramos- Dijo Garmadon mientras su voz se llenaba de emoción y la miradas de todos excepto Lloyd levantaran las cejas de la emoción.

-Acá viene lo bueno- dijo Kai mientras sonreía.

-Papa detente, ya sé a dónde va esto. ¡Por favor para!- dijo Lloyd exasperado mientras miraba a todos con vergüenza.

-La mire a los ojos y le pregunte lo más serio que pude. ¿Quieres hacerlo? Y ella me dijo. Por supuesto- Garmadon continúo haciendo oídos sordos a su hijo y giro para mirar a la multitud detrás de él. – Luego la agarre entre mis brazos y me la lleve a mi habitación y la acosté gentil mente en la cama, y luego nos miramos profundamente a los ojos mientras sentíamos como esa llama crecía, crecía más y más. Suplicando ser saciada; con mis brazos superiores procedí a quitarle esa armadura que ocultaba y protegía a tal majestoso ser y con mis brazos inferiores comencé a abrazarla lo más fuerte que pude mientras me comían esos majestuosos y carnosos labios a besos- Dijo Garmadon con ojos resplandecientes como el fuego.

-¡Maldita sea papá!¡Detente!- Interrumpió en chico verde siendo presa del pánico con un rostro rojo como un tomate.

-Lloyd, lenguaje, maldita sea. Acaso no aprendiste lenguaje y que no se debe de interrumpir a alguien mientras habla- dijo Garmadon con autoridad mientras miraba fijamente a su hijo.

-¿En que estaba? A sí, ya recordé. No me vuelvas a interrumpir Lloyd- Dijo mientras miraba a su hijo firmemente. Después de despojar la parte superior de su cuerpo; sus hermosos, enormes y firmes senos fueros expuestos a aire libre. Procedí a desnudarla y exponer su parte inferior y después de eso, comencé a besarla desde los labios y a descender con mis largos y húmedos besos por su cuello hasta llegar al centro de su pecho. Y me sumergí en un largo beso para juguetear con mi lengua en uno de sus pezones y con una de mis manos juguetee con el otro pezón mientras le daba largas caricias hasta su trasero- Dijo Garmadon mientras todos abrían la boca y Lloyd se volvía más rojo que un tomate mientras la vergüenza lo comía por dentro.

\- Comencé a altérname en lamer sus senos hasta que ella comenzó a jadear de placer y su espalda se arqueo, hay supe que tenía que descender así que mientras seguía con lo mío deje que mis manos vagaran hasta su entrepierna y comencé a masajearla lentamente mientras me adentraba más y más en ella-Continuaba Garmadon con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro mientras los ninja se sonrojaban y tenían más curiosidad mientras que Lloyd tenia lágrimas en sus ojos de pura vergüenza e ira porque sabía que bromearían con esto el resto de su vida.

-Esto no puede estar pasando…por qué… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí?- susurraba para sí mismo Lloyd mientras su padre continuaba con el relato.

\- Entonces vi mi oportunidad adentre mis oscuros dedos en su vagina y comencé a acariciar su clítoris lentamente hasta que aumente la velocidad y ella se arqueaba, se ahogaba en sus propios gemidos mientras me suplicaba por mas placer. Ella estaba a punto de venirse y aproveche como todo guerrero experto al ver a su enemigo está debilitado, no desperdicie mi oportunidad y desenvaine mi espada y la penetre- Decía Garmadon mientras sacaba una espada de alguna parte desconocida y luego miro a sus compañeros aterrados y dijo. – Pero no es la espada que ustedes creen que es… ¡Era mi muy viril miembro!...Y lo metía y sacaba muy rápidamente mientras ella se retorcía de placer – dijo con placer mientras movía la espada hacia delante y atrás.

Todos los ninja que estaban en la habitación no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada y Lloyd cayo desplomado al suelo por la tremenda humillación que acababa de sufrir. Nadie a estas alturas pudo detener al señor de la oscuridad de contar su íntimo relato. – Luego de eso ella comenzó a temblar y convulsionar de placer y a susurrar mi nombre entre sus gemidos mientras vaciaba todo mi semen dentro de ella, comencé a moverme lo más rápido que pude para aumentar su placer y debido a esos movimientos rítmicos mi semen comenzó a derramarse por su pequeña y dulce abertura-.

-Luego de eso, ella finalmente cayó bajo mis encantos y sucumbió ante el placer carnal en aquel acto de aquel día de antaño…Y así Lloyd, fue como conocí a tu madre, a tu progenitora, tu figura materna, a la que alguna vez fue mi esposa y alma gemela- Dijo Garmadon gentilmente mientras se agachaba y colocaba su mano en el hombro de su hijo destruido emocionalmente y le sonrío suavemente como el buen padre que era.

-Bueno señor Lord…Garmadon… tengo curiosidad pero…¿Por qué nos contó esto…de esta forma?- Pregunto tímidamente Jay el ninja más ansioso de todos ellos que vestía un gi color azul mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo.

-Bueno veras, mi padre siempre nos contaba todo sin omitir ningún detalle o lo hacía siendo el imbécil más críptico que hayan conocido, él era per que Wu… y tome esa parte de él como ejemplo ya que odiaba que él y mi hermano fueran crípticos como el infierno- dijo el señor de la oscuridad mientras levantaba a su hijo del suelo.

-Oh…eso explica muchas cosas- dijeron Kai, Jay, Nya y Zane al mismo tiempo.-Hay algo que debo señalar-Dijo el androide vestido con un gi color blanco. –Cole no quiere que sepan que tuvo una respuesta sexual a la historia de tu padre Lloyd- Continuo hablando Zane como si no comprendiera lo que acababa de pasar y todos miraron a Cole el ninja de la tierra estar ocultándose detrás del androide para evitar las burlas de su compañero. –¡Zane! te dije que no dijeras nada-Grito Cole a su compañero. –OK, si te incomoda tanto mejor dejemos la habitación por un momento. Es completamente normal que un chico de tu edad tenga esa respuesta, tu miembro solo reacciono a una repuesta de tu sistema nervioso…- Zane continuo hablando con Cole hasta que su conversación dejo de oírse cuando ellos dejaron la habitación.

\- Lloyd, tengo algo que hablar contigo así que escúchame-Dijo firmemente mientras miraba a su hijo sumamente avergonzado. –Lloyd, no te avergüences de esto, todos tus amigos fueron concebidos de esta forma y ellos algún día lo harán, tú también lo harás en algún momento de tu vida, que los padre de otros lo cuenten a sus hijos de otra forma no es mi problema y por la forma de actuar de tus amigos creo que ellos no han tenido es "charla", mi problema es que no te cuente algunas mierdas como mi padre lo hizo conmigo por miedo a un tabú, sé que me pase un poco de la raya y me deje llevar por la emoción y del recuerdo. Pero, quiero que sepas que quiero que cuentes conmigo para lo que sea, yo no me andaré con rodeos y tal vez le hable un poco a tus amigos sobre eso. Y una cosa más hijo siempre usa condón- dijo el padre de Lloyd mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro.

-Está bien papá, entiendo. Pero, una pregunta. ¿Te arrepentiste de haberme tenido con mamá en aquel entonces? – pregunto el ninja verde antes de apartar su mirara triste de su padre.

\- Hijo, nunca podre arrepentirme de eso, tú fuiste mi mayor logro, por ti atacaba la ciudad. En busca de un hijo del cual tu madre nunca madre permitió conocer, ella tuvo sus motivos, mi locura impidió que nuestra relación funcionara y luego…La maldad causo estragos en mí. Antes no tenía un filtro en mi mente para saber cuándo parar pero ahora…ahora… apenas puedo controlarme. Perdóname hijo- dijo Garmadon mientras su hijo trataba de consolarlo.

-Te perdono, Papá…Te perdono- Dijo Lloyd antes de unirse con sus amigos a buscar las reliquias que necesitaban.


End file.
